1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an e-mail converting apparatus which converts image data outputted by, for example, a facsimile apparatus or scanned by a scanner to electronic mail (hereinafter called xe2x80x9ce-mailxe2x80x9d), and receives and transmits the same via the internet.
The present invention also relates to an internet facsimile apparatus in which the corresponding e-mail converting apparatus is incorporated, and the invention further relates to an e-mail transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus has been developed, which transmits image data via the Internet by operations similar to those of general facsimile apparatuses. Since the Internet is used for the entirety or a part of a transmission channel, this type of facsimile is called an Internet facsimile (hereinafter called IFAX) or an e-mail type facsimile apparatus.
The IFAX is equipped with an e-mail converting apparatus which mutually converts a format of facsimile data to that of e-mail data or vice versa and performs receiving and transmission thereof. Therefore, the IFAX operates as described below. The transmission side converts the format of facsimile data to that of the e-mail and transmits the data. The receiving side converts the format of received e-mail to that of image data and prints out the data like facsimile data received by a typical facsimile apparatus.
However, if the transmission side converts facsimile data exceeding the capacity of a receiving memory of the receiving side and transmits the data, the receiving side produces a receiving error. Since the IFAX ordinarily can not perform any negotiation with the transmission side, the transmission side can not predict this receiving error.
Furthermore, in transmission over LAN and the Internet, data is divided packet by packet, and these packets are transmitted to complete the entire transmission. The original data is restored by reassembling these packets. Therefore, the more the volume of the transmitted data is increased, the higher the possibility of losing a part of the packets becomes. Therefore, incorrect data is lost may be formed, in which a part of the data. As a result, a higher quality in transmission can not be obtained.
Furthermore, sheets of recording paper vary in standard by country. For example, in European or North American countries, letter size sheets of recording papers are generally used while in Japan A4 and B5 size sheets of recording paper are usually used, and there are cases where a larger size of sheets such as B4 size sheets of recording paper are used. Therefore, there are differences in the performance of facsimile apparatuses by country. For example, generally, a facsimile apparatus used in Japan has a greater memory than in European countries. Since it is considered that the IFAX is used for international transmissions, it is desired that such differences between countries or regions are resolved.
It is therefore the first object of the invention to provide an e-mail converting apparatus which prevents receiving errors from occurring, improves the transmission quality, and is able to handle international transmissions.
It is the second object of the invention to provide an e-mail converting apparatus which prevents receiving errors from occurring, improves the transmission quality, and is able to handle international transmissions.
It is the third object of the invention to provide an e-mail transmission method which prevents receiving errors from occurring, improves the transmission quality, and is able to handle international transmissions.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, by an apparatus for converting image data to an e-mail, comprising: a format converting section for converting a plurality of image data to an e-mail per each divisional unit; and an e-mail transmitting section for transmitting said e-mail via a network.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, by a method of converting image data to an e-mail, comprising the steps of: converting each divisional unit of a plurality of image data to an e-mail; and transmitting said e-mail via a network.